Take Me Or Leave Me
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Hermione gives Severus an ultimatum and he takes it a little differently than what she had meant. Lemons with a mild plot.


Disclaimer - I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and company… sadly. I just want a few characters; is that so much to ask for?

My apologies if this is a bit weird; I was having a rough day when I started this and need to get some anger out. Last quarter of DH disregarded. AU, maybe OOC, but I tried to stay a little closer to J.K.'s Severus Snape than I usually do.

This one-shot is dedicated to three different people - To diamond-helen and SeverusHermioneForever for reviewing nearly all of my stories and being so sweet and generous in their reviews. Thanks ladies! It's people like you who keep me posting. Go check out their stories! And also to my English muffin, my love who lives in another continent, Moina. Thanks, darlin, for always being you and talking of the most random crap ever. I absolutely adore you.

**Warning - Mature content. 18 and over only please.**

"Don't… touch… me," Hermione Granger said through gritted teeth.

Severus Snape loomed over her, his hair falling menacingly into his face. "I may touch you any time I like."

"You cannot," she said confidently, her determined chocolate eyes boring into his opal ones.

"Incorrect," he drawled, gripping her arm more firmly.

"You are my boss, you arse, not my husband or father." For the third time, she tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but failed once again.

"I am thankfully not your father, and I would prefer death to being forced into a marriage with a know-it-all twit," he said waspishly, glaring at her.

She glared back, her face tilted up to continue eye contact. "I don't appreciate you talking to the rest of the staff about me," she said heatedly, disregarding his previous comment.

"I am at liberty to speak to whomever I like," he snapped back.

"No, you are _not_," she said. "I am a coworker, whether you like it or not, and you have no right to speak about me in that fashion. To you I might just be a teaching assistant, but might I remind you that I _do_ have my teaching degree."

"Then perhaps you should be doing your job better," he growled.

"Please, do inform me how you expect me to perform proper wand movements or proper stirring motions with a broken wrist," she said, cocking her head to the side and pursing her lips.

"Perhaps you should have someone set it back into place, you idiot," he snapped.

"In case you have forgotten _Professor_, it was a _curse_," she practically yelled for the umpteenth time. "I can explain to you, again, that a curse like that is not healed by magic. It takes time, you jerk. I have to wear this ridiculous brace and go to Pomfrey three times a week for a strengthening solution as well as what Muggles call 'physical therapy.' Must I explain to you what _that_ is again?"

"How dare you," he said smoothly. "I am far from an imbecile, Miss Granger, and my mind is perfectly capable of understanding everything you said without the added explanations."

"Then please explain to me how you can go behind my back, telling everyone we work with that I am being difficult and overbearing with need of assistance, which I rarely ask for to begin with," she ranted in a whisper, her voice sounding almost sad as well as very angry. "You sit there all high and mighty, thinking I am faking my injury or simply just milking it for all it's worth. I have asked you for little assistance and that has only been with what Pomfrey told me I need to not do so I can actually heal. Working with you every sodding day is what's making it worse."

Severus stared into her teary eyes, trying not to lose his composer. He flexed his fingers around her upper arm, reminding himself that he was in control. "I am not sure what you have heard, Granger, but if you would just do your job, you would not have a problem."

"Exactly!" she screamed, startling him a bit. "I _am_ doing my damn job, but I have restrictions that I was told, by the Headmistress, I would be put on temporary leave if I broke. I am doing my job, above and beyond, and here you are, degrading me, talking behind my back, and then coming back to work with me, acting as though everything is just fucking _lovely_. You know something, Snape, either you need to stop or I am going to be a teacher's assistant elsewhere. There are plenty of teachers more than willing to take me on, so if that's what you want, tell me now and I will get this taken care of immediately."

He stared at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "You wouldn't dare," he said in an angry whisper. "You're too comfortable here; you said so yourself not eight months ago. You would hate working for anyone else."

"I'll take the risk," she said, not backing down for once.

"You'll take a pay cut," he replied smoothly. "No teacher's assistant gets paid like you do."

"I'll survive," she hissed. "Choose, Snape: take me or leave me."

He stared at her for awhile, his grip lessening. He looked almost taken aback. For the first time, Hermione saw an unsure look cross his features. He was normally a composed, hard faced man who knew what he wanted no matter the situation. Today, however, was different. For once, Hermione had the upper hand; she held the lock and the key, completely in control. All he had to do was decide.

He continued looking at her, noticing small things in her features, as she was standing toe-to-toe with him. Suddenly, his other hand closed around her other arm, but his grip wasn't as tight as before. She felt like she was slowly losing control of the situation, but she held her ground, her chin held high. Later, she would look back and laugh, realizing all it did was give him easier access.

Severus had a difficult decision to make - he could either keep her with having to help her, or he could throw away the best thing that had ever happened to him. Hermione was witty and kind, balancing out his cold demeanor in the classroom they shared. He may have kept a little of his hard shell in private with her, but he let his guard down just enough so they could get to know each other. In the past few years they had been working together, they began to grow close, friends even. He knew Hermione saw him as such, and he tried his best to keep it professional, but he had grown to like her company, reveling in the evenings they spent grading papers and laughing. Yes, I know, Severus Snape laughing… go figure.

He started to think that perhaps she was in as much pain as she looked. She always winced when she waved her wand or tried to pick up heavy items in the lab. She tried her best, he supposed, and only when she would be breaking her restrictions from Minerva would she call on him for help. In the beginning it had been worse; she had been practically dependant on him, but now that she was taking the proper steps towards healing a magical wound, she was more independent, less needy. He didn't mean to talk badly about her, but it just sort of happened. Someone would make a comment to him about Hermione's injury and he would get annoyed with being pestered, so he just let his anger out behind her back, saying things that were rude and inconsiderate.

Severus knew he'd have to apologize and watch what he said if he wanted her to stay. He looked at her, her eyes full of angry, hurt tears that pulled at his heart. Sudden inspiration hit and he pulled on her arms, forcing her flush against him before stooping down to close the mere six inches between them. His lips crashed into hers, and he was everywhere at once, his hands roaming her arms, his lips pressing and moving against hers.

She wanted to pull back, to slap him and scream, but she couldn't find a lie strong enough to explain why she would. Her mouth parted under the pressure of his lips, giving access to his tongue, which plunged roughly into her mouth. Her knees started to tremble as she finally kissed him back, slowly fighting for dominance. Her hands lifted to his sides, just in case her knees were to give way. She needn't worry about that though, for Severus' hands stayed firmly on her arms, holding her against him almost desperately.

Suddenly his tongue slowed against hers, kissing her long and deep. Her knees trembled again and she grabbed his teaching robes but instantly flinched as pain ran through her hand and into her wrist. Severus pulled back from the kiss as she whimpered in pain; he looked at her quickly, making sure he wasn't the reason. Her eyes were closed, her wrist against her stomach. He released her arms in order to produce his wand, pointed it at her wrist, and cast a silent heating charm, followed by a numbing charm.

Her head whipped, her eyes meeting his. Her breathing was heavy and her lips swollen from the brutal kiss. "What was that for?"

"You were in pain, and I did what I assumed could possibly help," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered, flexing her fingers. "It feels much better."

"You're welcome," he said simply.

"What was the other thing for?" she asked, looking nervous.

"What, precisely, do you mean?" he asked.

She felt uneasy, noticing he was slowly slipping back behind the wall he held onto so tightly. "The kiss," she whispered.

"You informed me that I had to either take you or leave you," he replied smoothly. "I was fully intent on 'taking' you; however, your wrist is much more important."

"You… you intended to take me," she said dumbly, her mind hazing over.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Well," she said, cautiously placing her arms around his neck, taking it as a good sign when he didn't pull away, "with my wrist taken care of, please do continue."

He stared at her for a moment, stunned by the boldness of her statement. "If you wish," he muttered before leaning down and placing his lips against hers once more.

His arms slid around her waist as her tongue ran along the seam of his lips, and he obliged her silent request by deepening the kiss, taking his time to savor every inch of her mouth. Her good hand found his hair, raking her fingers through it as they stood kissing. Their kisses slowly became more urgent, more heated, and before she knew it, he was unclasping her outer robes. She shrugged out of the bulky material, letting it pool to the floor. Her wrist still behaving, she began to work the many buttons on his teaching robes but he quickly broke the kiss, gently grasping her forearms.

"Allow me," he said huskily.

Silently, he pointed his wand at himself, leaving him in nothing but a black t-shirt and jeans. Hermione marveled at the sight of him in Muggle clothing, looking more handsome than she could ever remember. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and, before he could protest, slowly brought it up and over his head. Her hands ghosted over his face before running over his shoulders and down the contours of his toned chest and stomach. He was by no means a 'buff' man, but he was solid. Severus' breathing was becoming heavy as her nails lightly traced the faded scars covering his torso. He realized what she was doing and grasped her forearms, being careful of her wrist, ceasing her movements.

She stopped, startled at the roughness. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"My scars are not very nice to look at, Hermione," he drawled lowly.

Hermione looked up at him, surprised by the use of her first name. "Your scars are beautiful," she said.

He scoffed. "The outcome of one too many curses is beautiful?" he asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Yes," she whispered and almost smiled at the blatant surprised look on his face. "I think your scars show how brave you are."

"Or how stupid," he said lowly.

"I'd have to disagree," she whispered, leaning forward and placing a slow kiss on his collar bone. She almost smiled when she felt his hands relax a little. "I find you extremely attractive, scars and all."

Severus hissed in a breath when she stood on her tiptoes to reach a particularly large scar on his neck. "Please stop," he whispered, his eyes shut tightly.

"Because I make you uncomfortable or because it feels too good?" she asked. Seeing as he had yet to push her away, she continued to kiss the same spot.

"A mixture of both," he muttered, not really noticing as his head tilted to the side of its own accord, allowing her easier access.

She accepted this as a retraction of his earlier statement and left a slow trail of kisses along his neck to his Adam's apple. He finally released her arms, his hands falling to the top of her practical white blouse, his long fingers sliding each button through the hole before gently taking the garment down her arms. Through hooded eyes he looked down at the magnificent form in front of him, taking in her fluffy hair, her creamy white skin, her full bust encased in a modest, white cotton bra. His fingers skimmed the outside of her bra, her breath coming out in hot pants against his skin.

His hand skirted along the underside of her bra to her side, to her back, before unclasping it and taking it off her as well, ever careful of her wrist. Her teeth sunk gently into his neck, sucking on the flesh, ripping a groan from deep in his chest. He pulled her to him, skin meeting skin, and they moaned at the electricity of it. She tilted her head, letting go of his skin, only to have his mouth crash upon hers, his tongue brutally taking her mouth as it gained entrance. She clung to him as though she were drowning, her bad arm around his neck, the other hand threading into his hair, holding his face to hers. He stepped into her, forcing her to step back. They continued until Hermione felt a wall pressing into her back.

Severus molded his body against hers, sufficiently pinning her. His hand came up to stroke her cheek as he slowed the kiss, taking his time to enjoy the sensual way her fingers were playing with his hair, the way her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. His other hand skimmed her bare side, his fingertips ghosting over her ribs and the side of her stomach, loving the smoothness of her skin.

Hermione's leg involuntarily hitched a little, her knee rubbing along the side of his leg. He reached out quickly with the hand not on her cheek, smoothly grabbing her calf as it came up again, holding her in place. She moaned as he pressed his groin into hers, enjoying the sweet friction he created. Without warning, Severus broke the kiss and stooped down. He grabbed the back of her other thigh, lifting her up. She gasped in surprise but wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned into her again, using the wall to support some of her weight.

Hermione put her cheek against his, her lips by his ear. "I want you so badly," she panted quietly.

"Not here," he said before taking advantage of the position, his lips gently wrapping around her earlobe, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her skin.

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Then let's go to where we it would be acceptable."

Severus chuckled deeply, sending a shiver down her spine. "Insatiable witch," he muttered, but shockingly complied.

He slowly removed her from the wall, his arms wrapping around her back to keep her held close against his body. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, slowly kissing his neck as he walked them through a door she did not recognize. She barely had time to notice the beige colored walls or the matching mahogany dresser and desk. Nor did she really notice the shelves of rare, worn-looking books lining an entire side of the room. What she _did_ notice was that her bottom was placed on a very comfortable bed, Severus still able to keep the same position as he set her down.

She unwrapped herself from him enough to gain access to the front of his pants, giddy with the fact that he didn't push her hands away as she undid the button and took down his zipper. He watched her with rapt attention as her small hands pushed them down, her eyes widening as his impressive length bobbed into view, fully erect. He slipped off his boots before stepping out of the pants and undergarments at his feet. He placed his hand at her chest, applying pressure until she laid back on the thick comforter. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach, his hands skimming the bare skin above her jeans.

"Please," she whispered.

Severus didn't reply. Instead, he shocked her by how gently he undid her denims. He grasped the hem of her pants and slid down her body as he dragged them down her legs. His eyes trailed back up, locking onto an obvious wet spot on her skimpy pink underwear. A low sound left his throat as he removed those too, her shaven mound coming into view. His manhood twitched as she spread her legs further, a clear invitation.

He wondered, only momentarily, if he'd have another opportunity to take time to touch her more thoroughly, to taste her and make her scream with only using tongue and fingers. But the thought vanished as her feet began rubbing up and down the parts of his legs she could reach.

"Slide back," he murmured, pursing his lips slightly to keep from smiling at the beautiful witch in front of him, sprawled out, completely naked before him.

Hermione complied instantly, using her arms to drag her body away from the edge of the bed. She positioned herself in the middle of the bed, her eyes locking onto his onyx irises, which were watching her intently. He loved the subtle bounce to her full bust as she shimmied to the middle of the bed and the way her pupils dilated as they raked over his naked body. Severus couldn't help the low rumble within his chest when Hermione's eyes landed on his painfully erect member, her pink tongue coming out to unconsciously lick her lips before meeting his eyes again.

Without breaking the intense eye contact, Severus climbed onto the bed to join Hermione. Her arms opened and he kneeled between her legs, slowly lowering himself into her awaiting embrace. One of his arms bent and was placed beside her head, holding his weight, his hand weaving into her mane of curls. The other explored her, ghosting over her pert breasts to her flat stomach, and then moving down, drawing slow circles on her hip bone before plunging off her pelvic bone and into her sparse pubic hair. A gasp rang through the otherwise quiet bedroom as his fingers delved into her damp folds.

He couldn't help it; he _needed_ to feel how much she wanted him. He _needed_ to feel that he wasn't alone in the scorching desire that was running an electric course through his veins. He was not disappointed.

Severus' hand was nearly shaking as his fingers pressed against her bud of the nerves and he was momentarily irritated at his nervousness. Moisture pooled beneath his fingertips as they slid lower and all his worries were washed away when a loud moan left her beautiful mouth. A long digit dipped slowly into her core and he gasped the same moment Hermione moaned again. He groaned as he retracted his finger slightly, relishing in the feel of her wet walls around his digit, causing his manhood to twitch.

"Severus," she panted as he smoothly slid his finger in and out of her. "This is torture. Please, I want you."

He nearly ignored her, but the desire in her voice rendered him unable to deny her. Severus' breathing was ragged as he withdrew his finger before grasping his painfully erect member. Hermione cupped his jaw with her hands, pulling him down for a drugging, sloppy kiss as he teased her with the tip of his arousal. Her leg caressed his before hooking around it, pressing his hips closer.

Identical moans left their lips as he positioned himself at her entrance before penetrating her, filling her inch by blissful inch. He entered her cautiously, her walls fitting around him so tightly he was sure he'd lose it within seconds. Only once he was fully sheathed within her soaked core did he pause, his lips hovering just above hers, both of them panting.

Severus' hand went beneath her leg that was still flat on the bed, urging it higher while tipping her head up so their lips met once more. Hermione's leg, with Severus' assistance, wrapped around his waist and she drew a sharp breath through her nose as he was forced more deeply within her. She felt so full; every nerve ending felt as though it were lit on fire, the pleasure of him finally being inside her causing a shiver to run down her spine.

His thrusts were shallow and gentle and purposeful; his lips, however, were not. They moved on hers with a passion that burned through every vein, through every muscle and every pore. His tongue slid along hers with a roughness that left her lightheaded. Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, silently begging him to go deeper. He groaned against her lips and thrust only halfway within in her tight walls before retracting.

"More," she panted against his lips.

Severus obliged her, making slow, deep thrusts, filling her to the hilt before nearly pulling completely out of her and then back again. She met him thrust for thrust, raising her hips to meet his. Hermione pulled Severus' bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue over it before biting down lightly. He moaned and quickened his pace, breaking free from her mouth, only to replace his lips at her neck, sucking on her salty flesh.

Severus' hand ran the underside of Hermione's uninjured arm, gently coaxing it until it went over her head. Her eyes widened when his long fingers laced with hers, gripping it as he continued to take her body. She squeezed his warm hand, crying out as he reached a spot that made stars pop into her eyes and her leg twitch in pleasure. He paused when her slick walls constricted around him, amazed at her reaction. He released her neck, placing his cheek against hers as he focused on mimicking the movements that had her whimpering and writhing underneath him.

"Severus!" she cried out when he quickened his pace, causing his head to snap up.

Caramel eyes were bored into by obsidian ones, surprised but pleased. Hearing his name coming from her plump lips broke the last wisp of control he had, and he pounded into her tight, willing body with abandon, their eyes locked. Hermione called his name again, her back arching and something inside her exploded, running through her limps before shoving her over the edge to a mind-numbing orgasm. Her walls clamped around him, the added lubrication and noises raising a feeling within Severus he hadn't felt in too long. His hips jerked against hers as he spilled himself deeply within her, unable to stop her name falling from his lips.

Their chests rose and fell as small trembles continued to take their bodies, their breathing ragged as they came down from their highs. Hermione tilted her head up, a nervous look crossing her eyes. One side of Severus' lips quirked up into a smile and he lowered them to hers, kissing her leisurely but fully. The thumb from the hand within her hair came out to stroke her cheek, and she smiled against his lips, completely loving the soft, sweet side of him. He pulled back after an immeasurable amount of time, but left his forehead resting against hers.

"I apologize," Severus whispered, "for the things I said. I'm truly sorry."

"I forgive you, Severus" she whispered back.

"Hermione," he said quietly, "I can understand if your answer is 'no', but would you stay, just for awhile?"

She smiled wider and brought her fingertips up to stroke his cheek. "I could never say no to you."

He mirrored her smile and kissed her again, more passionately this time. As she kissed him back, Severus secretly hoped that she would stay for more than just a little while….

_A/N - Woohoo! Finally finished! This was a lot harder to write than most of my other stories, so I hope it's not too disappointing… I still don't like the ending, but ah well. Take two seconds out to review, please!_


End file.
